


堕

by L_Ocean_X



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, OOC, Squirt - Freeform, rough, 产卵, 宗教提及, 血腥描写, 触手, 非自愿性行为描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ocean_X/pseuds/L_Ocean_X
Summary: 无性别  Riot ✖️ O CarltonCarlton第一人称AU一篇文风辣鸡同时也啥逻辑的爽文。一个病娇（？）O在死了老公之摇身一变成为变态O 的故事？？Rate：NC-17Warning：OOC / ABO / Squirt / Rough / 产卵 / 触手 / 血腥描写 / 宗教提及 / 非自愿性行为提及Summary：堕黑夜，永入入深渊。





	堕

01.苟 活

下坠的感觉并不好。

当身体从飞船的救生舱里弹出；湿润黏腻的海风在耳边呜咽着如同成吨的粘腻的泡泡糖糊住耳膜时我才开始意识到：我的身体并不同于往常。

我丢了，本就不该属于我的一部分。

在最后晕过去之前的几分钟。恍惚之间，我深刻地厌恶起了自己；在水汽蒸腾的砂砾中，我开始了新一轮的窒息：我感受到我的灵魂正在与我的肉体剥离，就像是一场狂欢；我主宰正游离于我的体外。

一个声音喃喃地演说着：

“我伟大的，勿再怜悯；就让我连同造物主的罪孽踏在脚下，又将我们的一切罪投于深海。”

 

 

我在一片沙滩上醒来的时候，首先惊讶于自己身体完好无损，之后我在企图与Riot 共感的时候发现了一个令人绝望的事实：他不见了。

我搜索了脑海里的每一片角落，我恨我不能敲开颅骨以抚摸脑干上面的每一条沟壑；放空所有的脊液以检查每一处腔隙。

我的胸腔中迸发出一股难以名状的冲动，我只想敲开自己那看似完整的身体来舔食里面热死疼疼的新鲜胰脏；想要捏碎蓬勃跳动的心脏来吮吸新鲜的血液。我想我是饿疯了。

我饿疯了。

我的卑劣、羞耻、鄙夷都将在这一瞬间爆发。

All humans deserve to die.  
我听见一个声音在我耳边呢喃

[“人类，生物进化的悖论，设计的败笔。”]

All humans deserve to die.  
他们带走了我的主宰

[“我的伟大已经覆灭。”]

All humans deserve to die.  
杀戮即将开始了。

[“我将杀以纪之。”]

02.杀 戮 

一周之后，我已在我上岸的这座海边小镇：R城落脚。

R城位于墨西哥的东北部，气候宜人，秩序混乱，非常适合开展生命基金会后续的善后工作；不论是从法律方面来说还是从金钱方面来说。

电视里正在循环播放着近期R城失踪人口的信息，我给自己到了一杯威士忌，然后饶有兴致的调大了电视的音量。

我听见电视里的女主播用一副清冷倨傲又事不关己的西语口音英语播报着：

“R城p大厦的后街今日又出现了大量神秘尸块。经查证，这些尸体残骸隶属于不同的青壮年男性，目前当地警方正在核对这些尸块德DNA信息，同时R城的失踪人员数量正在持续上升，目前已确认德失踪人数已达到45人，其中的20人已经同过检验之前发现的尸块的DNA的方式，确认死亡……”

我开始想起来那个衣装考究的Alpha，白色衬衫下的腹肌若隐若现的八块腹肌让他看起来像是阿波罗在世，只是可惜，他尝起来太酸了。一定是他健身的时候吃了太多的蛋白粉。太浪费了，作为祭品，只能作为躺在后巷里变成冰冷的尸块，而不是溶于我火热的胃液基，不是献祭给伟大的创新者；他应该感到羞耻吧。

我会接替“我们”完成升级人类的伟大事业。

03.失 手

我的发情就在今天。

酒吧里的音乐震耳欲聋，但我这并不妨碍我眼前这个高壮的猎物调情。

我笑着喝下他递过来的马提尼，微微释放出奶香味儿的信息素，装作一副放浪的失足少年模样：趴坐在他的腿上，双手环绕着他的脖子，对他的耳侧低声说:  
[“正人君子不拒当下欢愉。”]  
我像品尝红果一样用小舌舔舐了他鲜红的耳垂肉，挑逗着这个不敢打开潘多拉魔盒的懦夫。  
[“操我。”]  
我在轻轻咬上了他脖颈处搏动的动脉，隔着皮肤感受他鲜美无比的心脏。  
果然，在微醺的情况下这个招数屡试不爽。

我挂在他的颈间，任由他抱着我踹开了酒吧洗手间的门，然后一把将我摔倒了隔间里的厕所上，又反手带上了锁。

“如你所愿，婊子。”

面前的Alpha毫无保留释放大量的信息素将我包裹了起来。他将一双手伸进了我T恤衫的下摆，一只手急切的抚摸着我蜜色的胸膛，而另一只手已经揉搓起来因情欲而翘起的乳首。

“小骚货，今天我要让你知道：不用给Alpha下药，Alpha们也能操翻你，干开你的生殖腔，将它填的满满的，再彻底标记你，让你永远臣服于我。”

我的心顿时一沉，冷汗顺着后背流到了臀窝，AO的力量悬殊，再加上我发情期的临近，我清楚地意识到这次自己恐怕是凶多吉少，只得缓缓闭上眼睛，承受Alpha的施暴。

千钧一发之际，

【“饿。”】

这是主宰带给来的福音。

Alpha已将我的上衣剥开扔到了一边，用嘴唇顺着我纤细的腰窝落下绵密的吻。

“让我来填饱你。”

身体的每一根血管都在异常的沸动着，这是主宰静临前的预兆；一股股银灰色胶质流体充斥了我身体的每一个角落；眼前陷入了一片黑暗，瞳孔不自觉的放大。我能感觉到流体伸出我的毛孔又将我包裹住的感觉，那是一种绝美的体验，就像是找到襁褓的婴孩，拥有一种让人安心的力量。

他受了供献，从混沌中苏醒，得以与我同在。

他用胶质凝结在我的身体的表面凝集出一个高壮的上半身，獠牙在昏暗的厕所灯光照射下反射出诡异的光线。

也就一分钟，不，几秒钟。Alpha的头就被整个撕扯了下来，血液在空中滑行出一道好看的弧线，落到天花板上血点展开殷红色的花朵。

发情期的潮热使我眼见一片模糊。

在我倒下之前，我听见主宰对我说

【“Carlton 你需要帮助。”】

04.献 祭

【“求我，Carlton，像从前一样。”】  
如同鬼魅的低沉嗓音在的脑子里炸开时，像是渗入骨髓的毒，戒断就意味着万劫不复。  
[“不，不要在这里，求你。”]  
我当然知道要发生些什么，但是望着地板上的残肢，我居然赶到一阵反胃。  
【“进与退都是地狱，你又何必自欺欺人呢？”】  
他幻化出强壮的双手将我环抱住固定住，接着交换了一个又深处布满倒刺的与我交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。

思想的紧密连接让感受到了他正处在一种名为愤怒的情绪当中。  
银灰色的流体攀附着我的小腿一路向上，没用两下就扯掉了了我身上唯一的一件衣服；我与空气赤裸相见，乳珠因羞耻而微微翘起，像是两颗已经成熟的果实，之诉说着主人想要任人采撷的下流淫欲。

【“你硬了。”】

胶质流体变化一种像是章鱼吸盘又像是某种下流的成人玩具的刺激模样，伴随着分泌的大量乳白色粘液紧紧的吸附上了我胸腔的激凸出

一些小小的尖刺被从吸盘的内壁长了出来，试探的缓缓的推入了我的乳孔口，痛感很快的取代了舒爽，这让我心里心里大叫不好。

【“你想违背你的主宰吗？”】

我被吓的不敢动弹，脚下一软直直的跪倒在了满是血迹的地板上。

【“站起来，属于我的东西不能被弄脏。”】

银灰色的巨大流体将我整个包裹其中，几束银色的触手蠕动着开始试探的进入了我早已糯湿的后穴口，又变身成一个个磨人的小触手，探索着内壁的每一处褶皱，轻轻搔过，重重揉搓。

这太超过了，

我想是变成一个容器，承受这主宰者的愤怒。

我并不清楚我的错误，不过这也无所谓。

**Author's Note:**

> 总结一下这个故事：  
> Riot在飞船爆炸时拼死救了Carlton一命，但是他在很早之前与Carlto羞羞时进入了他的生殖腔留下了自己的卵。  
> Carlton一直像信仰救世主一样信仰Riot，他偏执的认为Roit的死是人类的责任；认为自己是为人类的生存进化着想，而人类是无可救药的不求上进。于是开始走上心里变态的道路开始疯狂吃人，但是他没有意识到一点，就是一个正常人在怎么心里变态但是生理不变态的情况下在短短的两三周之内吃的下那么多人呢？  
> 真相只有一个：主要还是他肚子里的共生体小崽子在吃，他们需要成长的营养；而Carlton的嘴只是类似于一个进食的媒介啦。  
> Carlton找人吃的方法主要是先用O的身份去酒吧勾引块大无脑的强壮A，然进行解肢分食。  
> 结果没想到这次因为发情期到了再加上这个猎物比较机灵就差点被操啦。  
> 然鹅，Omega的发情期信息素同时也催化了Carlton身体里的卵的孵化，然后Roit就从他身体里复活啦～  
> 最后就是喜闻乐见的Roit吃醋，Carlton被操的情节了。  
> HE达成✋  
> 第一人称的叙事方式看的可能有点乱，写的有点意识流了，也不美味，瞎j8写写图一乐。


End file.
